Dry
by Aniloverl
Summary: Amos cursed the Emperor for ruining his home, his family. A collection of Goldenlake Prompts.
1. Dry 1 Colour

**This is a drabble from fief goldenlake, loink is on my profile. The prompt is colour.**

Amos looked over his fields, or what were supposed to be fields. They were now a dull brown colour, the colour of drought.

Hunger pangs ground through his stomach, as empty as his fields, and he again cursed the emperor for provoking this sign from the gods. For three years the land had been like this, destroyed just like his livelihood, family and lands. The relief money had gone to help massive armies destroy new lands.

The wind blew across the sand outside the window and he sent up another prayer. That it would land on some nobles gilded plates.


	2. Creature 2 Haunting

**Welcome to flood the Net Day at Goldenlake (link is on my profile). Drabble written for prompt #2 Haunting**

**Word count: 100**

Even after thousands of years the creature never got its fill of killing. It was so powerful, few mages tried to cross it. Men and women had fought the creature. Most had died.

It lurked in the depths of the ocean, waiting for a whale or a boat. Wanting, needing to destroy everything that has crossed its path.

The creature's tentacles spread over miles of ocean, waiting with the patience of a thousand decades. Up ahead is a fleet, maybe Yaman, or Kyprish, it doesn't matter. Their empires will fall long before his death.

With deadly accuracy the kraken strikes.


	3. Tree 2 Haunting

**Prompt #2 haunting**

**Word count:100**

He could never say that it hurt.

He also couldn't say he didn't know the spell.

He could say he was surprised the mage used it.

It was a doomed from the start. His master was mad just like the woman who had swore to kill her cousin so she could be queen. It had failed, he had not expected the mage there or the crazy animals. Yet when he was assigned to this mission, it had looked so promising.

No, overall he couldn't say it hurt, but the feel of his limbs turning into wood would haunt him forever.


	4. Power 3 Addiction

**Prompt #3 Addiction**

**Word count: 100**

People don't connect power with addiction. A word people always go around rather than suggest it to him.

It started with friends, he crossed the line and put fear into their hearts. Then it was person after person that he tortured. The most successful to the lowest slaves. He took advantage of his power to feed his growing addiction that his power had given him.

Challenging himself to look for harder and harder targets, moving from his own household to the city, to diplomats. This was his mistake. Till his dying days Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe needed to prove his power.


	5. GDT entry Flee

**Title:** Flee**  
Rating:** G**  
Prompt: **#1 Switch**  
Category: **100 words**  
Word count: **100**  
Summary: **Arram watches his teacher flee

I never thought this would happen, the young man thought, as he watched his teacher pack his few belongings. While he knew it wasn't his fault, the mage still felt guilty for not protecting his friend.

The proof and witnesses to Lindhall's guilt were ready to stand for his mock trial. He knew what to do now-- protect the rest of his friends and feed the birds.

The student helped Master Reed escape after he had been accused of helping slaves to freedom. Now Lindhall used the same system himself. His parting words rang in his ears, "Be careful Arram."


	6. GDT Entry Score

Title: Score

Rating: PG

Prompt: Numbers(#2)

Category: up to 250

Word Count: 129

Summary: Leon fails his page exam, warnings for suicide.

It was the highest shame for his family.

An absolute failure.

Leon of Malc had only gotten 48% on his page exam. Everyone expected to fail and studied like madmen, especially for the fourth-year exams. Like him, they had all been frantic as they stood before the nobles, mages and aged priests trying to remember the answer to the question about mammalian anatomy.

Right now, all the pages and new squires would be laughing and smiling with pie on their faces as they watched the entertainment. Except Leon. He was to repeat his year. He was on Balor's needle. Leon's hand gripped the wrought iron railing so tightly, his hand bled. With a last urge of will, he stepped off the rickety stair. He wasn't repeating his year.


	7. GDT Entry Himself

**Title:** Himself

**Rating: **PG

**Prompt: **Villain

**Category:** 100 words

**Word Count: ** 100

**Summary: **Numair reflects

Numair swore into his silent bedroom, the fall of the Barrier revealed knowledge he had avoided. No, it was impossible to love someone like that, at least not her.

The mage punched the wall in frustration and winced as pain shot up his arm, why her, why not a court lady or someone his own age. He knew, Numair had known for years what made the young wildmage different from past relationships. Daine was smart and fun and put up with his scholarly habits.

He cursed not the gods or Ozorne, but himself for wanting something that was not his.


	8. GDT Entry Emperor

Title: Emperor

Rating: PG  
Prompt: Switch

Category: Up to 250 words

Word Count: 248

Summary: The Emperor visits Tortall

A/N this is allowed because it's 6:30 mountain time

Daine watched in awe as the Emperor of Carthak walked to the King and Queen's dais and shook Jonathan's hand and kissed Thayet's.

Rumor had him as a kind man with care for every person, young and old, noble or common. From a mad mage to a man with unmatched power and genius. She watched from a field near the ceremony. The monarch went from noble to noble shaking hands and even pulled a gold Thak from behind a very young Lianne's ear.

Daine's smile disappeared when the princess proclaimed that he **had** to meet her Aunt Daine, the Emperor smiled and let the 6-year old lead him to the side of the yard.

To her surprise the Emperor leaned against the fence a sighed "Thanks Mithros I'm away those crazy nobles," he stared at her with deep brown eyes, then extended a hand, "I'm Numair,"

"Daine."


	9. Ravenous 4 Food

Title: Ravenous

Prompt: #4 Food

AN: this kinda sucks but, what the heck.

Kaddar watched the wine in his class swirl around, bending the light like a mages' prisms. In celebration of the upcoming peace talks there were many banquets. Now he saw people he hadn't realized he'd missed.

Daine, the woman that had stolen his heart, was eating ravenously and chatting with the mage, Numair Salmalin.

The Emperor took another sip of wine as she laughed, exposing a soft neck.

Numair abruptly stood up and held his hand out to the Wildmage. Kaddar nearly dropped his glass, Daine's tunic was fitted over a large belly. No wonder she was eating so much.


	10. Fool 4 Food

Title: Fool

Rating: PG

Prompt: Food

Summary: Prequel to Dry, Woo hoo. Amos contemplates the emperor. Kudos for guesses on who Amos actually is in the real world (same name).

Amos sighed and sat down on the dusty shore, beside him a pillar of rocks marked a life, ended by foolishness.

The year had been promising, with the irrigation they had been able to grow their crops and gardens. He and his wife had dreamed of fruit and vegetables filling the storeroom. Until the day a great wind monster had torn up their fields. Their food and dreams torn up and carried with it.

She didn't have enough food was what the healer said. That wasn't it, what had killed her was the foolishness of a man that didn't care.


	11. Devour 4 Food

Title: Devour

Prompt: #4 Food

Rating: T

Warning for people being eaten.

Summary: The Kraken was hungry

The water boiled as black tentacles ripped out of the sea and through the ships. Sailors and merchants screamed in terror as more and more ropes of muscle wrapped around comparatively small vessels. The boat groaned as it was lifted out of the water by the mythic creature. The thing, forgotten for a thousand years, devoured the man in the mast.

Ignoring the pleas to both him and every god in the pantheon, the monster swallowed him. Savouring the flavour of human flesh and the ocean salt.

One by one, each man was captured and swallowed.

The Kraken was hungry.


	12. Interruption 4 Food

Title:Interruption

Rating:G

Prompt:#4 Food

Summary: The Riders need help.

Thayet heard the messenger coming a few minutes before he appeared in the dining hall. He was in the red and gold riders uniform and looked ready to drop. He stood at the end of the banquet hall, filled with nobles, looking around wildly. His eyes alighted upon her and he gestured wildly.

The Queen, left her fine wine and rich food and ran to the man.

"Bandits, in the marsh," the Rider pointed East.

Before he could say another word she had left, tearing her pink gown so she could ride easily. The Riders weren't dying on her watch.


	13. violence 4 Food

Title: Violence

Rating: T

Prompt #4

Summary: Even stormwings need to eat.

He flew, not borne by the mighty winds like other birds but a touch of crimson magic. The sun reflected off of metallic wings, blinding the pitiful creatures below.

They were stupid, humans; fighting over menial things. Maybe it was land, a marriage gone wrong, maybe it was a slight comment taken the wrong way. Not that it mattered, the hatred wafted off of the battlefield, calling stormwings from miles around. The scent tasted sour and metallic, it signified violence.

The immortal wheeled in another turn, high above the bows. Drinking in the fear and hatred that was his nourishment.


	14. Earth 5 Healing

Title: Earth

Rating: PG

Prompt: #5

Word Count: 100

Summary: Even the earth can be broken

The land shuddered and thrashed, throwing men and animals alike off their feet. Blood red magic flowed from vicious hands making the earth buckle again. Houses fell, killing many peasants and lords.

As though it hadn't suffered enough, blue magic pulled power out of the world. First vines, then ropes until they became sheets of power, not just from the land but plants too.

Men and women screamed in terror trying to get away from the damage of their livelihoods while the king still stole the last of the magic away.

The world would take a long time to recover.


	15. Fathers 6 Puzzles

Dedicated to Katty from the "Weird and Wonderful Pairings" thread

Title: Fathers

Prompt: #6 Puzzles

Rating: T

Summary: Who is Kaddar's father?

Fazia sat next to her brother and husband at the banquet with baby Kaddar on her lap. Ozorne eyed the next-in-line with hidden distaste, tolerating the boy only for the sake of his ailing father, Muhassin.

Gazanoi played with Kaddar to keep him busy as the Princess scanned the crowd. The handsome, young mage, Arram, Ozorne's friend, smiled back at her and the child. She smiled back, Gazanoi and Arram were so similar there was no way to tell which was the prince's father .

Not that it mattered, Gazanoi was his father now. As far as he knew.


	16. Bear 8 Strange Bedfellows

My apologies for the previous chapter, someone wanted a pairing to be written and it was for fun so canon was blown to th wind for that one. We here at goldenlake are a different breed.

Title: Bear

Rating: G

Prompt: #8 Strange Bedfellows

Words: 69

Summary: Wildmages attract strange friends.

Numair woke to the feeling of rough fur against the back of his neck. He relaxed again thinking it was a small chipmunk or squirrel that visited for warmth. Daine, just waking up snuggled closer to her lover before he felt her eyes open against his arm.

Daine sat up and and yawned, "Good morning Earth Mover." She said cheerfully.

The bear laying next to Numair growled in reply.


End file.
